Calming the Flames
by Egao kage
Summary: Through fire and flames the hateful past life of a typhlosion collides with the simple life of a marshtomp on one fatal day that could have ended it all for the typhlosion. Find out what happens to the typhlosion and the marshtomp.
1. Chapter 1

**Calming the flames**

**Hi there its Hikage Von Blitz, this is my first attempt of a lemon enjoy. Please could you leave a review. **

**Danke **

**Burning grass**

"Finally, I'm going to be able to rest in peace" said a young Typhlosion. This particular Typhlosion, had been wondering around for several days, looking for something that would allow him to rest in peace. It just so happens he had found the solution. The Typhlosion had found a Sceptile, that looked like it could help. "Excuse me, could you help me please" the Typhlosion asked as he walked out from behind the berry bush he had been hiding behind. This startled the Sceptile causing it to strike out with a leaf blade. The attack connected with the side of the Typhlosion's head. "Oh, I'm really sorry, sorry I didn't mean to" the sceptile, which was now identified as being female, franticly apologised. "aww, that was good care to do that again?" the Typhlosion asked with a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"No, I won't you sick fool" retorted the Sceptile. Just as she started speaking she was being attacked by a vicious looking shadow claw. "C'mon hit me" roared the Typhlosion. The Sceptile, gracefully avoided the attack easily, then let fly a series of strikes consisting of kicks and strikes with leaf blade. Each one hit its mark on the Typhlosion. Then the Sceptile unexpectedly struck out at the Typhlosions legs taking it down with a sickening thud. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Go on finish me. Hit me right here" Chuckled the Typhlosion pointing to its neck. The leaf blade was raised and ready to strike. Then it came crashing down towards the Typhlosions neck.

Then there was the sickening crunch as blade and muscle connected, yet the Typhlosion still lived. "Don't kill him, can't you see he is defenceless" said a disembodied voice that sounded week and innocent. "Out of the way marshstomp" snarled the sceptile "he picked the fight not me"

Then another leaf blade connected with the marshstomps side causing it to collapse instantly winded and wounded badly. "Now to finish you of my fiery friend" the leaf blade was raised again and came crashing down splitting the side of the Typhlosion's head open revealing a pool of blood. "Arrgh, thank you" the fiery creature said smiling as he lay there dying.

"NO!" Shouted the marshstomp as he was forced to lie there and watch "not again" he whispered to himself as he cried.

"Aww you want to die to?" Mocked the sceptile "I'd rather have to battle dialga himself than look at you as I die" retorted the marshstomp "just leave me alone"

"If you wi… what, what happened?" replied the sceptile as she started to back away frightened by the scene. Then she turned and ran to get away from the carnage she had caused.


	2. dmnation, death and hatred

Damnation, death and hatred

"No no no no" Doro repeated over and over again as if it would change what just happened. "HELP, HELP SOME ONE PLEASE HELP" Cried Doro as he snapped out of his temporal paralysis.

"Uh… why are sho… shouting, you miserable piece of shit" muttered the Typhlosion with his eyes still shut.

"your… your still alive and conscious. Great im going to go get help" with that Doro ran of.

"why?" whispered the Typhlosion.

Doro returned several minutes later with another Typhlosion he had found sitting by a river. "Hes right ov… were is he? He was here when I left" Doro started to panic looking around for the injured Typhlosion.

"ARRGH"

"what was that?"

"The cry of an injured Typhlosion" growled the other Typhlosion. "It came from by the river" with that the Typhlosion set of at a run to help the other Typhlosion.

At the river the injured Typhlosion was fighting a pretty pissed of Gyrados, and he was loosing.

The Typhlosion with Doro launched a thunder punch and connected with the gyrados' skull knocking it clean out.

"What where you thinking taking on a gyrdados in this state" Snarled the Typhlosion.

"Your one to talk aren't yo… Hentai. Is that really you?"

"Moyasu, what have you done to yourself?" said the Typhlosion now identified as Hentai.

"Ill tell you later away from Him" Moyasu muttered jerking his head in Doro's direction.

"Could you leave please" Hentai asked Doro

"Fine" Doro walked behind a bush eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So whats happened to you?" Hentai asked more seriously now.

"I told my parents I'm gay and they kind of disowned me. So now im trying to end this suffering all together and that bloody marshstomp had to ruin it when I was nearly there and then you turned u… u… u" Moyasu collapsed against Hentai unconscious

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit"

Hentai instantly got to work helping his old friend.

He had just finished tending to his wounds when the gyrados returned and launched a thunderous hydro cannon attack hit Hentai directly in the back of the head putting out all of his flames and preventing them relighting. Hentai soon died after the strike collapsing next to Moyasu.

Doro returned shortly after Hentai's death to see the scene and the vanishing Gyrados. It was at this point Moyasu regained consciousness and saw Doro leaning over Hentais dead body. "Moyasu I'm sorry but, Hentai is dead" the last three words where choked as Doro uttered them. Moyasu just stared at Doro for a moment then pure anger overcame him and he struck out. "LEAVE ME ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL BURY YOU" roared Moyasu. Doro turned tail and ran for the hills into a world of complete and utter damnation.

As the sun set Moyasu buried his dead friend. "You and only you understood me. You helped and protected me and now you may rest in peace. But it is here that the three signs are joined. Dmnation, Hatred and Death" these where the last words Moyasu said before he blacked out.


	3. Inner peace? Or pure hatred?

Inner peace? Or pure hatred?

As dawn came Moyasu was awakened by its cold wind and wet grass. As he turned away from the cold winds he saw the head stone he, which he had crafted from the surrounding rock, used to mark the burial of his long-time friend Hentai. "Why did you have to die so soon? How will I let your family know when they hate me so much? Where is that damned Marshstomp?" As he asked these questions a mixture of hatred, fear, loneliness and sadness came over him. "DAMN YOU ALL. MAY YOU ALL BURN AND ROT IN HELL" he roared to the sky. "Why am I always alone?" he whimpered sadly. Moyasu stayed by the burial for the remainder of that day. "Hentai… I'm… I'm… sorry I let this happen to you. I'll kill that Marshstomp and avenge you my friend." Vowed Moyasu in a tone that leaked hatred then, he cried himself to sleep.

As the sun rose over the horizon moyasu suddenly awoke knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Its good to see your awake" said a dry voice filled with emotion

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" shouted Moyasu as he jumped up into a defensive stance, then he lunged at the marshstomp claws out stretched to cut the creature open. Doro jumped to the side narrowly dodging the strike. "Whats wrong?" he asked, fear building rapidly.

"Your still alive and Hentai is dead" spat Moyasu "Now your going to die and then Hentai can kill you again" the look on the fiery badgers face said it all. Kill, Kill and kill.

"What? Why? I didn't kill him I tried to help him." Pleaded Doro helplessly, as he jumped aside avoiding a thunder punch.

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM I SAW YOU KNEELING OVER HIS BODY." Roared moyasu as more strikes were thrown none hitting their mark. "YOU WILL DIE" snarled Moysau spit flying from his maw as he said this. "YOU HAVE TO DIE" he yelled. More strikes where thrown at Doro but, he avoided them all.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH" Moyasu had released a fire blast. This time Doro was to slow to avoid the attack. It hit him square in the chest leaving a massive burn mark. Doro lay there on his back helpless and defenceless. As Moyasu slowly walked towards him Doro noticed there wasn't just anger in his eyes but loneliness and sadness.

"Kill me then, if you think it'll make things better. But know you cant bring him back" it wasn't a statement but more of a challenge to Moyasu. As he raised his clawed paw for the death blow he stopped briefly. "Don't kill the little fella"

"Kill him now and be happy and free"

"He didn't kill Hentai"

"He destroyed him" two voices kept saying over and over again in Moyasu's head. "What? No shut up stop it. Stop it. STOP IT" yelled Moyasu shaking his head trying to clear he's thoughts. After several more seconds of internal warfare Moyasu came to a decision. "I'll let you live this time Marshstomp but be warned. If you ever cross my path again I will kill you without a second thought" with that Moyasu turned and left the Marshstomp.

"_I'm sorry Hentai" _Moyasu said to himself as he started to run for a place to be alone and cry again.


End file.
